Organic Cigarettes
by SnazzyMeatball
Summary: Tendrils of smoke wafted in the air, surrounding the seemingly empty space in front of me. They enclosed around my hidden observer - the figure of the boy who is my brother's supposedly Imaginary friend – frosty fingers nipping my nose, as the world image changes right in front of my eyes in the form of silvery, icy blue eyes. (Jack Frost x OC)


Tendrils of smoke wafted in the air, surrounding the seemingly empty space in front of me. They enclosed around my hidden observer - the figure of the boy who is my brother's supposedly Imaginary friend – frosty fingers nipping my nose, as the world image changes right in front of my eyes in the form of silvery, icy blue eyes. (Jack Frost x OC)

* * *

AN: Hello and Hi there, this work is purely _fictional_, and everything except the plot, additional OC characters and art work (Cover page) all belong to me. Any piracy or copycatting will be reported.

This book is on Quotev and Wattpad on my accounts, so beware, thieves.

This work of fiction is rated T, for langue, occasional sexiness and violence (Yes, the OC has anger issues.) Criticism and reviews are appreciated a lot, all of you guys out there, Seriously, hat's off to you people. Lets go through the windows and the walls, together. Main theme of the story is basically Jack X OC (Jamie's Sister) because obliviously, that is _just so damned_ original.

No complaining.

So, now that stuff's done, lets headive right into the story.

* * *

Prologue –

The taste of bitter tobacco and cool mint lay heavy on my tongue, a last puff of my stress reliever escaping from my mouth as tendrils of smoke burst forth my lips. The burning sensation of my cigarette's blunt burned the skin of lips and the thing crumbled to nothing. I smacked my lips, ridding them off the black residue, just as a voice called out to me.

"I told you to get rid of that ridiculous habit of yours, didn't I?" the stern voice of Carol scolded me, as the petite woman smacked my inked hands. "Really, I know that you're twenty one and working, but that doesn't mean I like these habits of yours, Charlie." Warm, brown eyes assessed my tall frame and a small smile quirked on the lips of my unofficial foster mother.

"I see you're still into that 'Big, scary and strong.' Look of yours, huh?" she said as we both made our way to her car, myself openly receiving stares from the locals. Burgess, or more specifically - Hawthorne was a small town dotting along the map of Pennsylvania. Compared to the common features of the locals, I was positively exotic.

"What can I say? I like to be on the top." Another smack to my hands was her generous answer. "Goodness, child. Watch that mouth of yours or so help me, _I_ will." Mockingly saluting her, I plopped down on the front seat, changing the radio stations for something more appealing.

"Hey! Foot of the dashboard." Obediently I followed her command. Carol, for all her small stature, big brown eyes and sweet smiles, could put my algebra teacher to shame. And that woman was _Intimidating_. "So, what's the plan?" she asked me.

"Well, I got my condo opened up and the furniture has arrived, but I'll keep crashing at your place – my new workplace is near to your house. I'll spend the weekends with the hellions and we can go have some girl time whenever you're free? Like wine, soap's and chocolates. Maybe boy scouting? You up?" the woman in question smirked at me and rolled her eyes. "Well, at least someone's the same."

"So a yes it is. You devilish woman."

Carol and I had a special bond, or so im told. The woman found me during her temporary job in my school. Lil' ole me was just thirteen at the time – an orphanage brat who was infamous for her mean face and even a meaner right hook.

She came into my life as a stress reliever – confronting the mean me, with smiles and chokeholds. Carol offered me love – as daughter and friend and I offered her comfort from the pig heads in the school.

After two years, when I was fifteen, little me kicked the bucket and dropped out of school. The orphanage was shit poor, as it is, and I wasn't the brightest kid out there. Carol, the sweet woman, adopted me officially.

The lady tried to put me back in school, but I was already making money – I may be shit in almost anything related to physics, but I was a language and computer wizard.

Fifteen year old me started her career as an online translator and a meme artist. Sure, life was rocky for a long time, but I pulled through. At seventeen I was a decent editor and a pretty good online artist. Carol handed all the legal stuff, but the woman was adamant at me continuing school.

So hello, boarding schools of hell.

Too bad, lil' me dropped out – again. Poor woman just accepted that her foster wouldn't study. Then I became a legal adult, and well, when I tasted freedom for the first time – I was addicted. Now here I was, after spending the last year lavishly and enjoying adulthood. Then, responsibilities went Godzilla on me.

I almost miss being a kid. Almost.

"There comes little hellion one." I muttered, barely audible above a DNCE song. "Now, now Charlie be nice. The kids missed their chew toy." And a chew toy I was – the two hellions had loved marking my tattoos with their slobber when they were in their diapers along with that dumbly adorable dog's of their.

"CHARLIE! I MISSED YOU, _SOOO_ MUCH!" a little body of approximately eight years old barreled straight into me. "Ghleen! Wup, Wup!" and there was the second one. "Hello my little minio! - Oi! Hands of the piercings! OFF!" I tugged one pudgy hand off my ear as Sophie admired my new addition. "Wow! Charlie, that's so cool!" James shrieked as his big, doe eyes gawked at the arrow through my upper ear.

"Does it hurt?"

"Pwetty!"

"SOPH! Hands off the ear!"

"WOOF!"

"Did you get another tattoo?"

"Jamie, get off you sister! Soph, it's time for nap! Charlie get inside."

"Can I get one too?"

"Sure."

"ABSOLOUTLEY NOT!"

"WOOOOF!"

* * *

I stumbled in through the door, James clinging to my waist, Soph in my arms and Rufus – the dog – at my feet. The hellions got off me when carol shot them the look, nodding at my thankful nod. I slipped of my coat and boots.

"I'll go have a bath." I commented, absent mindedly denying James request to joining me. What can I say? The kid has a bit of sister complex.

Twenty minutes later, I lay submerged in the warm pool of heaven. Bubbles covered every tanned inky skin as short purple hair fluffed up even more than usual due to the moisture. My legs were a bit cramped up due to my tall, 5'11 and muscled frame. I sighed and cleaned myself, wearing a paint ridden purple-blue-black t-shirt along with black leggings.

A mop of short, thick and wildly curly purple hair sat on top of my head – the longest curl barley reached my chin, styled in an undercut. Due to the moist, warm air of the bathroom, they curled up even more fervently. With a nice, long stretch I made my way to the dining room, notepad in my hand. "Charles, do you want me to help you with your hair?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, go for it." I said, fiddling with my nose stud. "How many more do you plan on getting?" carol's voice rung in the room as Soph was fed her food. "Soph, eat your mushrooms. I think I'll get one more in the helix." Was my answer. "Jamie, easy with the brush, please." His hands softened immediately, treating my wild mane like it was made of glass.

"So how have you been?" Jamie pondered at my question, clumsily pulling my hair back in a ridiculously short, baby ponytail. His eyes widened and a brilliant grin covered his face. "Jack and I are going to go for ice skating tomorrow! You guys can meet then, he's kind of your age, so it'll be fun!"One nicely shaped eyebrow rose at his proclamation.

I looked at carol questioningly, who just shook her head wryly. "Now wait a moment, minion one, but pray tell your boss minion, who is this… Jack?" suspicion clouded my mind. Even if burgess is quite the quaint place, it had its fair share of crime.

My little minions, even if they were devil's spawn were in fact, quite the cute spawns and not to mention, Jamie was stupidly trusting. Must protect the baby.

"Oh calm down, Charlie Fiona Reed. Jamie, why don't you tell Charlie about your friend?" I sat there, confused, eating my chicken drumsticks. "Well, Jack and I met just some days ago, his full name's Jack Frost!-" I cut him off before he could prattle on. "Wait, wait. Jack Frost? As in the old legend?" a big pout marred his face as he quickly defended his _Imaginary_ friend.

"He's not a legend! He's real and makes it snow and brings a lot of fun." I looked him right in the eye. "Kid, this is why you shouldn't smoke organic cigarettes. That stuff causes one to go wacko and all."

"_Charlieeeee_! Im not smoking anything! And jack's real, in fact when he comes back I'll introduce you to him. He's an adult so you'll like him too!" shaking my head, I ruffled his head and just smirked back in amusement. "An adult? So your _friend's_ an adult?" I questioned, a bit curious.

It wasn't abnormal for kid's to have imaginary friends at his age, but it _was_ a bit curious that he imagined his friend to be an adult. And didn't he say that his friend was near my age? Considering the fact that Jamie had a bit of a sis-complex, it wasn't totally out of the norm for his to personify his feelings to relate, or even express his sister worship tendencies.

Although, his complex needs to be dealt with, and preferably soon.

The rest of the evening went on with how the two minion's – Sophie woke up somewhere during 'Pitch's' battle with 'Sandman' and also contributed in their little story, babbling cutely about 'Bwunny.'- had saved the world.

Then there was me and Carol, exchanging mutual looks at the depth and naturality of the kids little plot. It almost sounded like that they really went through the ordeal.

"Jamie, wait up." The little munchkin looked at me, waiting. "Do you mind if I, like write a book on the story? I mean it is a really good one." Jamie lit up like a candle, "REALY!? You'll write a book on it? Awesome! Wait till I tell jack, he'll be so happy." And there went the boy, mumbling about how happy and excited jack would be. Not that Jack's opinion mattered.

"Hey, carol?" I called out to her, a debating look on my face. At her questioning look I told her about my thoughts, "Do you think I should write a book on it? I mean, it needs a little smoothening, but the story has a good chance of being a hit."

I looked up at her, silently asking her opinion. "Well, why not?" an excited grin light up my face. "I'll surprise Jamie when the book's published. I mean can you imagine his face when his little story become a book? Woman, your spawn is a _Genius_!"

Bouncing my way towards my room, I quickly threw on a purple, broad necked sweater along with a fur-lined coat, got my purse and keys and made my way out of the house. "Charles! Where are you going? It's already eight thirty!" Jamie cried out.

"Oh calm down kiddo. Im just going on to check in my condo and drop off my luggage, I'll be back in an hour." Nonchalantly I petted Rufus and dragged my bags into _my_ car.

Cool air nipped my skin as I quickly pulled up in front of my little apartment. Unlocking the doors, I quickly started to unpack my clothes – keeping aside a few to take back to the family house.

"What the heck is this?" a slight curse left my lips as I stepped onto something firm. "A…. doll." I noted mutely, picking up the strangely cute doll, or figurine. It was a boy – or more specifically a man-boy, somewhere around nineteen or twenty, maybe.

The doll had pale white skin, icy white hair and nice blue eyes. Its face was good looking, in the kind of otherworldly beauty.

It wore a blue hood and brown pants, carrying a wooden stick, face light up in an arrogant, mischievous smirk. It was kind of a smirk that made receivers want to punch it off, to be honest.

"Jack Frost….?" I muttered looking at the carved name on the bottom of the figurine. "Oh hell, Jamie really loves that friend of his, doesn't he?" I chuckled at thought of Jamie begging an older kid to carve a doll for him.

So cute.

Still, the doll was absurdly cute, in a platonic way. It would be such a _shame_ if the looks weren't present in the book and Jamie rarely minds whatever I do so I could take inspiration off it. I kept the doll right next to my laptop – on my desk. 'Home sweet, home…' a lax grin wormed its way on my face. "Now, time to shoo." Locking the door, I took out a cigarette and took a long drag out of it.

My boots crunched on top of the snow, occasionally wind caressed my cheeks, when suddenly my eyes gazed at the moon. Big, bright and serene ball of light, which looked alarmingly big stared back at me.

Back when I was at the orphanage, one of the matrons told me how I was born on the night of a full moon. To be honest, I always felt the best on full moons, it's just like there is something just _so_ damned comfortable about the moon.

Yeah, I know. Many of my friends always said that I had a moon fetish or something, which is ridiculous. But then I really do have a strange link towards the moon, the planet always seemed to calm my anger and relax me. So to be simple, Im a moon girl.

I closed the main door softly and made my way towards Jamie's room. Ole' Jamie and I always had this ritual of sleeping next to each other the first day of my return. I had already changed into simple black cotton shorts and a blue shirt, as I was about to enter the bedroom, I heard Jamie shout goodbye to somebody. Immediately I flew into the room, only to find…. Nobody?

"Oh Charlie! You just missed jack! I told him about you, but you weren't here and it's late, so he went home now. Sorry…" Shaking my head wryly I stumbled into the bed, cocooning him and myself into a tight ball. "Really, now?" i muttered into his ear, nuzzling into his hair. "Yeah! He said he couldn't wait to meet you, i told you, didn't I?"

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep." I snorted and rolled us both near the window, my eyes gazing at the bight, bright orb in the sky. Slowly my eyes drooped and gently dreamless sleep caught me in its wake; just as I saw a glint of silvery-blue pools but by then, I was out like the flames of a candle.

* * *

So thoughts? reviews? criticism? come to me, my body is _ready_. If you're on wattpad or quotev, hit me up. (SnazzyMeatball)

Question: What is better, fries with ketchup or fries with a side dip of ketchup?

#LokiIsBae


End file.
